The invention pertains to the art of mowing and trimming apparatus. The invention finds particular application in conjunction with rotary brush and grass mowing and cutting apparatus for trimming highway medians and shoulders and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention has other applications including clearing saplings, small trees, brush, grass, and the like.
Heretofore, mowing heads have been mounted to tractors and other prime movers with various constructions including articulated arm assemblies and side arm assemblies. The mower heads commonly include a one or a plurality of rotating cutting blades which are housed within a shield structure. The shield includes an upper deck and a skirt which extends from the upper deck below the rotary cutting blades along all but the forward side of the mower head. Various structures have been developed to allow grass and brush to pass under the forward side of the mower head into the path of the cutting blade but to inhibit other items such as the limbs of the operator from passing into the path of the cutting blade. Such structures include a plurality of rake-like projections, a plurality of short lengths of chain, and the like.
One of the problems with the prior art mower heads is that it is difficult to pass heavier brush and saplings below the shield into the cutting blade. Frequently, the mower heads are mounted with a breakaway mounting to enable them to yield upon encountering a stationary object, such as a fence post. The breakaway mounting tends to inhibit the operator from urging the mower head against the heavier brush and saplings with progressively a greater force until they yield and pass into the cutting blade.
Brush clearing devices commonly have exposed, rotary cutting blades. In areas along roadways and the like people may be harmed by the cutting blade or objects thrown by the blade.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved mower housing which overcomes the above referenced problems and others yet safely cuts grass, light brush, heavy brush, and saplings.